


His Current Concern

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Volleyball Player!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi's current concern is that whenever he thinks a cute girl has come over to talk to him, all they want to talk about is Tsukishima.Today, you'll flip the script on him.
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 242





	His Current Concern

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on December 24, 2016 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/154880217783/i-saw-that-ask-talking-about-what-would-happen-if). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous said: I saw that ask talking about what would happen if tsukishima was approached by and girl and she asked if he could introduce her to yamaguchi, so could you write a scenario please? i feel like yama would see them walking up to him and be like "Tsukki I didn't know you had a girlfriend already" and then when tsukki tells him the actual situation he's just screaming internally and his face is bright red. Lol
> 
> Anonymous said: I don't know if someone already asked but if you could do that yams scenario with a girl asking tsukki if he could introduce her to his cute freckled friend I would be tickled pink
> 
> oikawa-whoruu said: Hey there! Do you remember that one ask where the person was like "imagine a girl came up to  
> Tsukidhima and asked him to introduce her to Yamaguchi" could you write that? Cause I'm so in love rn

It started with your team’s loss in the Spring High preliminaries. Despite the bitter taste of defeat, there was an air of excitement with the prospect of a Karasuno versus Aoba Johsai rematch that afternoon that even you couldn’t ignore. You hadn’t seen them at Interhighs, but could gather from snippets of conversation overheard throughout the venue that this was something to look forward to.

Were you ever glad that your captain suggested that you all go and watch.

Warm-ups had already started by the time you were seated, but you happen to catch a glimpse of Karasuno’s number twelve. While he was some distance away, you could see the freckles dotting his cheeks. He’s not doing anything in particular, simply waiting his turn to receive a toss from his coach, but he looks somewhere in your general direction, and it sends your heart aflutter.

“Oh no,” you murmur.

When one of your teammates inquires as to your small mention of distress, you only ask to look through her program. You have to at least know his name. You scan the index for Karasuno and then turn to the page they’re featured on: his name is Yamaguchi Tadashi, a first-year middle blocker. Suddenly, this information just isn’t enough for you. You don’t necessarily believe in astrology, but you can’t help but wonder if at least your signs are compatible.

“Oh no,” you utter again, this time catching the attention of a few more of your teammates.

“Is something wrong, (L/N)?”

“Karasuno’s number twelve…” you start, holding up the program so they can see the team’s photo. You tap his face with your finger.

“What about him?”

“He’s…really cute,” you cry. You bring your hands to your cheeks to cover the blush that’s now spreading across your face and hide your wobbly smile.

They don’t let you live that one down. Well, at least not until the second set. He’s stuck on the bench for the first set, but even during the match you find your focus being drawn to him in the short pockets of downtime. It’s by the second set that you can tell something is brewing inside of him: his whole stance seems tense with determination. His coach calls him to the bench and you hold your breath when he switches out with their number ten to serve.

It’s after he lands his amazing jump floaters and you’re practically in tears that your teammates suggest that if Karasuno wins the match, you have to find him after and tell him you think he’s cute—better yet, ask him out.

While the adrenaline pumps through you as you watch the third set, you’re a conflicted mess with a blush that just won’t quit. Of course, you’d like to see Karasuno come out on top: you’re sitting there not-so-silently stanning for them all thanks to their pinch server. On the other hand, you would have to _ask him out_ , and to do that, you are completely unprepared.

How would you even mention that to someone you’ve never talked to before? That would be so weird for both of you. And even if you did find a way to make it not so awkward, what if he said no? What if he already has a girlfriend, or a boyfriend, or a significant other? Someone as charming as him is bound to already be in a relationship. If not, there’s probably someone else he already likes.

That doesn’t stop your teammates from teasing you when Karasuno takes the third set to assure them a place in the finals. Sometime after the match, you find yourself wandering the halls the of the gymnasium. Part of you hopes you can find the Karasuno boys and get to meet this cutie and let him know that you find him endearing, while the other part hopes they’ve already left so you don’t have to deal with your nerves any longer.

Boys in black enter your vision and you forget how to breathe; their jackets undeniably read “Karasuno High School Volleyball” on the back. While they loiter, probably waiting for some of their teammates before heading out, you keep your distance.

Among them stands the boy you’ve been enamored with for the past few hours, unaware of that fact that you’ve been blushing since the moment you laid eyes on him as he and his teammates are still on the descent from their post-victory high. You glance around, hoping to find some of your own teammates and friends to push you along, but they’re nowhere to be found. It’s almost unfair, since they were the ones who suggested this in the first place.

Their number eleven—who you remember from the match as well—says something to him before setting his bag down and walking off to the nearby restroom, a few of the other Karasuno boys also heading in there.

Yamaguchi Tadashi stands alone, back to turned to you. If you were to do anything, now would be the time.

“You gotta rip off the band-aid sometime,” you mutter to yourself. After a deep breath, you approach him. Your legs feel like gelatin, and it’s taking more strength than you anticipated to keep it together and you haven’t even said anything to him yet. “E-excuse me?”

He turns around and it’s only then that you notice that he’s got a slight slump to his posture—which in turns alerts you that your posture isn’t much different at the moment. You straighten your back and look him in the eye. Bad idea. Very bad idea.

_He’s even cuter up-close._

“Me?” he asks, pointing to himself.

You nod a little too enthusiastically for your liking. Despite the slight blush across your cheeks and the way you break your gaze from him, you force yourself to continue, “Um, you’re from Karasuno right?”

If you could facepalm and groan at yourself, you would. Like, yeah, no shit, Sherlock. 

He eyes you warily before letting out a hesitant, “Yeah…”

You’re at a complete loss for words; you’ve completely forgotten the art of making simple conversation. There was no way you could have done this, but now it’s too late to turn back. Struggling to come up with something, you open your mouth in hopes that words will magically fall out, but you’re cut off by his sudden sigh. There’s something forlorn about it that makes your shoulders drop. You didn’t realize how hunched they had been.

“Look, if you’re here to ask about my friend, he’s not really interested in dating right now,” he says. “So there probably isn’t any point in asking me to tell you about him.”

“Tha-that’s not why I came over here to talk to you!” you blurt. He’s taken aback by the sudden rise in your volume, and you find yourself fidgeting with your fingers. “I actually wanted to talk to you. Your name is Yamaguchi, right? I saw you play in that last match, but even before you were switched in I, um, I thought that you were really cute.”

There! You said it. Now, you could die and that would be it. You finally mustered the courage to tell someone you found them attractive.

He blinks inquisitively, lips pursed tightly before his face turns bright red, redder than yours even. Somehow, it manages to make his freckles even more charming and you fight the urge to let out a cry. Yamaguchi stutters syllables and you feel yourself becoming even more embarrassed at yourself for eliciting such a response from him. Finally, he points to himself and asks, “Me?” again, this time with a bit of a shrill.

You nod, again, much more slowly than earlier. His reaction puzzles you: he probably gets told things like this all the time. Shouldn’t he be used to it? The way he behaved felt reminiscent of someone who was just being told this for the time.

“Are you sure you don’t mean Tsukki?” he questions.

“Who?”

“The one with the blonde hair and glasses.”

_Oh._

You look away towards nowhere in particular, and then back at him. Right, there was that other middle blocker from the match, but he hadn’t caught your attention in the way Yamaguchi had. “No. I definitely mean you.”

He can’t recall a single time a girl came up to talk to him to talk to him about him and not Tsukishima, let alone to tell him he’s cute.

It’s pure bliss to his ears.


End file.
